


[Podfic] We Found Love (In A Hopeless Place)

by maplewix (orphan_account), TalesFromPerdition



Series: Podficced Works [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, Explicit suicide attempts, Language, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Prostitution, References to Suicide, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maplewix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesFromPerdition/pseuds/TalesFromPerdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Podfic Version) Dean and Sam Winchester struggle to survive when their alcoholic father abandons them. Castiel Novak has turned to drugs in his own father's absence. As their lives spiral out of control, can their new friendship save them, or will it be a catalyst for destruction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Found Love (In A Hopeless Place)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415182) by [TalesFromPerdition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesFromPerdition/pseuds/TalesFromPerdition). 



**Chapter One of:**

**Title** : We Found Love (In A Hopeless Place)  
 **Author** : TalesFromPerdition  
 **Reader** : maplewix  
 **Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Character** : Dean Winchester, Castiel, Crowley, Sam Winchester, Lucifer  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
 **Summary** : Dean and Sam Winchester struggle to survive when their alcoholic father abandons them. Castiel Novak has turned to drugs in his own father's absence. As their lives spiral out of control, can their new friendship save them, or will it be a catalyst for destruction?  
 **Text** : [[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/415182/chapters/689746)][  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/257591) **Length:** 43:50  
 **Link: [**[here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a1uk3p2ho2khbla/wflch1.mp3)]

A compilation will be available in the 15th chapter, upon full recording completion. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last uploaded chapter for a while. I apologize if it is a little rough at the end.

**Length:** 51:46  
 **Link:** [[here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bgtf3jbh7ck76wc/wflch2.mp3)]

Here, have the next chapter because I love you all. Be prepared to wait now. 


	3. Blooopers

I am a total child and I love blooper reels. Here's something for the meantime while I finish recording Chapter 3. [[link]](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1uks4lhe4a05msl/blooper_1-3.mp3) (brief spoilers maybe)


End file.
